Behind the Scenes
by Lady Raksha
Summary: Here I'll post some 'behind the scenes' things about my Hunger Games trilogy (Sunset, Winter Storm, and Dawn). How I made up the names is there, and I may even put deleted scenes and/or alternate endings. Enjoy!
1. Names: Where I got them

So in the world of Hunger Games there are many unusual names and so I had to follow suit. In case you're curious, here is the breakdown by district followed by how I came up with the names for my book.

Capitol: Roman names

District 1: stuff describing jewelry/expensive stuff. "Glimmer" "Marval" "Gloss" (Cashmere is goat hair so that one was a little different)

District 2: Either Roman names (Cato and Brutus) or stuff describing rock or plants (Lyme and Clove)

District 3: Electronics (Wiress)

District 4: not much of a pattern. Just went with things based on water

Districts 5, 6, and 10 explained below

District 7, 8, 9, and 11: names used were already in the books or i just went with the district's industry.

District 12 had names after plants, flowers, weather, among others. (In my book, Colvin and Clea mean 'coal' and 'flower' respectively)

* * *

District 5: No one was ever named so I made up my own system (see below)

Loads of names (Gray, Boron, Alara, Valance, Drite, Rotor, are just some of the examples) come from power terms that could pass off as names that I got off of a website (can't post it for some reason. Go to "Google" and type "power terms". It will be OSHA's website.)

I also tossed in some plant names for good measure.

* * *

District 6:  
Used transportation terms. Poter: is someone who works with trains. Veronica had something to do with transportation but I can't find it now.

* * *

District 10: The two names used are Jannie Wright and Wayne Studd. Names were picked from history's famous cowboys and cowgirls.

* * *

As for Falon, her name means "leader" and I felt it was appropriate. That and I really like that name. The website "baby names world" was a BIG help as well (same problem posting this one. Yea for Google).

So now the secret is out.


	2. Author's Note: All Done

So all done... maybe.

During my writing I discovered and am currently reading fanfiction by 'Sohypothetically' called "Moving On" and "Building the Dream". I've liked his/her story so much that I, with permission and a few emails for input, used her version of Commander Paylor in my story. So far at least one of my characters has made a cameo appearance in her story with possibly more on the way.

Like "Hunger Games" I've left a huge chunk of time out of the end of the story. Maybe I'll let Sohypothetically fill in some of the blanks, but it's possible I might do a few more things on 'the most adventurous Welkin' but knowing me it will probably be a novel or something.

As for other projects we'll see what happens. Hunger Games has distracted me for almost a year now and I want to get back to my original stuff.

Projects that are out (for Hunger Games):

-Pres Paylor story (see that lovely paragraph above for the reason)

-Katniss and Peeta growing back together (Liking "Ashes from the Fire" by Lucky97mary too much to mess with that one)

Project possibilities

-Story between the last chapter and epilogue most likely from 'the most adventurous Welkin' POV

-What if: Me exploring an alternate reality where Falon lived to see the rebellion.

-Alternate reality: This was the original idea behind Falon. She wasn't a tribute in the 25th Hunger Games, but in the 74th with Katniss and Peeta. Had her go through the story to see what she could change up. She'd be in Foxface's place since I'd want to stick with that district. This Falon hasn't been stung by trackers and has her best friend, Boron, waiting for her at home.

\

If anyone is interested, I might (probably will) take the time to write it up.


	3. Next Project?

I'm having a funny form of writer's block… I can't decide what to write next. So I figured I'd open a poll to see what my next project should be. Cast your votes on my profile page.

**Option 1: Silent Games**

The war is over and the districts won. One question is repeated all over the districts: Now what?

When Vixen's mother is elected to represent District Five her family moves to the Capitol. Before she had only read about the games played there but realizes that despite the districts' victory some games never ended. Now she must figure out which games are being played and fast because some of them are just as deadly as the arena.

(A continuation of my trilogy that could still fit into the HG universe)

**Option 2: Broken Dreams**

Chance was once a happy boy with loving parents. When an illness spreads across the district taking both of them away he is sent to live in the community home. There he learns a secret about himself, Todd and Crystal Lane weren't his birth parents but rather the couple who found him by chance. He only knows one thing, his mother is from the district and his father is from the Capitol.

Old enough to leave that place, Chance starts his life over in a different part of the district. At first he thinks the whispers behind his back are about him, but as people start trusting him he learns that the district is planning a rebellion... and soon.

The story about the young man who would become Jay. Covers the Dark Days and into Falon's life.

**Option 3: Flying Sparks**

The board is set and the pieces are moving. When Nia Woods volunteers to help with the new game she thinks she is crazy but knows that the stakes are worth the risk. The plan is simple, enter the Hunger Games and get her fellow tributes to fall for certain traps in the arena, traps that will save their lives.

But when she gets to the arena she discovers one tribute might become something more… something that many have been hoping for, the spark that will ignite the rebellion.

Alternate Universe to both the HG and my trilogies.

Nia (as a tribute alone) is one of my early versions of Falon before I made her the tribute from District Five. Name changed to Nia to save confusion at first, but then discovered I could kill multiple plot ideas with one stone by answering my question from the HG trilogy: "What if more than one tribute was getting out of the arena alive?" And "What if Falon's death was faked?" from mine.

**Option 4: (untitled)**

When Sage's father died in a mining accident when she was just fourteen she wonders what her family will do without him. As the month allotted for grieving passes her mother still hasn't woken up from her grief and Sage realizes that she must take on the role of provider for her mother and two younger sisters.

Five years pass and she can breathe easy that the arena will never take her away from her role as head of her family. But when she hears the name 'Primrose Everdeen' she desperately wishes she was just one year younger. Just when it seems she's going to lose her baby sister forever someone else steps in to take her place, her other sister Katniss.

Alternate universe where Katniss has someone that not only understands how she operates but knows why. Sage is another of my early versions of Falon.

**Option 5: Go work on your original stuff and publish that**

**Option 6: Um... Yes  
**

**Option 7: None of the above.  
**

**Happy voting! And may the odds be ever in your favor. (Must be a registered voter to vote in the poll. Guests: leave your vote in the comments and I'll add those in.)  
**


	4. Falon's Journal: On Tracker Venom

**A/N: Started this awhile ago and decided to finish this for giggles. A fellow writer of Hunger Games asked to use some of my characters and I agreed to help out where needed. This, I think anyway, is one of those helps. It is a chapter out of one of Falon's journals that she wrote before the birth of Aron (she had a lot of free time then). **

Most victors want to forget their time in the arena. They think that if they run fast and far enough that they can avoid facing what has happened to them and what they did to stay alive. But you can't run from something that is always with you.

I suppose I'm lucky. With few exceptions, not many victors have gone through some sort of trauma in their life that they learn to get through prior to their games. But me? I had a little more than four years to learn to deal with nightmares.

Tracker jackers were a weapon used by the Capitol during the rebellion. They are yellow jackets or wasps with genetically modified venom that targets the fear center of the brain. They are also designed to attack anything and everything that appears to be a threat to their nest no matter how far it runs. The one plus side to their design is that their stingers are barbed, like a bee, and instead of being able to inject their stinger multiple times, as a wasp can, the stinger is left in the flesh. If pulled out the venom's effects are lessened.

On the outside, the stings will make the skin swell up to about the size of an orange but most stings are smaller. Once the stinger is removed, the pus from the swelling leaks out and smells horrid but that is nothing compared to the pain as the venom finds the nerves in their victims.

As stated earlier, the tracker venom is designed to target the fear center of the brain. After being stung, it is not long until the hallucinations start. Warped vision is the first thing victims notice. This would allow the trackers to continue stinging their victim and finish them off in most cases. For those that are able to stay focused and not let their fears get the better of them, the effects increase to the basic nightmares. These nightmares are able to be easily dismissed as pure fantasy once the effects wear off. Objects turn to blood or creatures become unusually large or colorful are just some examples.

This will last until all of the venom makes its way to the brain. At this point the dreams begin to warp into reality. The images are so vivid and the pain feels real that it will take time before a victim will dismiss them. These nightmares are the things that a victim fears most. Losing a loved one, revisiting old memories in worst circumstances, or living in a different world entirely where everyone you love and care for turn against you. The nightmares are different and yet similar for everyone.

Eventually the effects of the venom wear off and the victim awakes to confusion. For those that know they were stung by a tracker, they will take several minutes trying to sort through the memories deciding what is true and false. The fastest way to counter the effects is to find out exactly the person feared and tackle each nightmare one by one by letting them see the person you thought dead or being reassured that someone loves you and would never harm you.

Nightmares will always be a little more vivid afterwards for the duration of that person's life. While the hallucinations are over, the advance nightmares always stay with them. A person can wake years later fearing the nightmare was true and will run like their life depends on it to prove it false.

For me the effects were different. The basic nightmares were things shattering around me, multicolored spiders, and falling into a pond of acid (just some of the traps I've seen in the arena). The ones that followed were immediate fears: that my father and those around me were dying from the attack. Because this was on the forefront of my mind, this was the nightmare that stayed the longest. Nightmares of seeing my friends becoming tributes and entering the arena were brief interruptions to this one nightmare. The friend would be picked, entered the arena, but then next thing that would happen I can only describe as a door being shut to that vision and I'd turn around back to the present.

When I woke up in my bed, it was in the middle of the night. There was a damp cloth on my head and someone was holding my hand. It was too dark in the room to see who, but the act comforted me. In the next hour I did what those that understand the effects of the venom do and started to sort through the memories. There was a small scab on my neck where a tree branch had cut me several days before the attack (if you must know it was while playing a game with my friends). From that I was able to tell that only a brief period of time had passed otherwise it would be healed by now. I cried in relief that it was over and slowly I dismissed the nightmares one by one.

In the morning I could finally see it was my father's best friend, Jay, holding my hand. When he woke I said 'good morning' with a smile. Jay jumped up so fast that he stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance. He cupped my face and kissed me on the forehead before pulling me in his arms for a hug. There was a brief nightmare of Jay dying, but this was also dismissed as he holds me.

When I asked after the others, Jay's face dropped. I asked how many, and he told me all but two others, but they hadn't woken up yet. I was the first. My body began to shake as I repeated over and over 'no' doing everything I could to convince myself this was just another part of the venom and that the nightmare wasn't over yet.

The few hours I spent between when I regained conscious and Jay waking up I had spent in slight happiness thinking it was only a nightmare. The screams of the dying were just the effects of the venom. But this wasn't the case. Only three were alive after the attack. By the end of the second week, I'd be the only one left. Their screams have haunted me ever since.

The other two received more stings than I had and the effects lasted longer. Madness had claimed them, like it has so many others, and in the end they each took their own lives. For those that haven't gone mad, a severe depression sets in.

From there a victim has a few options. The first is not to care about anything or anyone. By detaching yourself you think you're safe from the worst of the pain and that you'll never be hurt like that again. The next option is to hold on for dear life everything that remains to you and will that none of the nightmares will come true. But in a world where the people who designed those abominations are still in charge, life will rarely be kind.

The last is just to go on with life. There is no such thing as 'starting over'. Everything has an origin, but you can start from where you are. Establishing a routine is one of the first steps. This will provide some form of normalcy for the victim.

At this point I can only tell you my own experience. Once I was learned the truth, it became impossible to be happy. The people dear to me that were still alive could be taken from me the next instant. My friends were still of age and could very easily be selected to go into the arena. Those nightmares had become my reality and that the world where people loved me was just another cruel trick of the venom.

Every night for weeks I'd relive the nightmares. Several times a night, Jay would wake me and then rock me back to sleep or at least to a sense of calm. During the day is the only time that I could ever get sleep.

Interactions with others were interesting. For the longest time it felt as if I was watching television. I could see and hear everything, but I wasn't actually there. Some conversations I would remember, but most would be forgotten.

Later I would learn that a few of my blackouts involved me becoming violent. There'd be something that would trigger my anger and I'd just lose control. An example of one such time is in my arena and easily viewed on film. Make no mistake, I was fully aware of my actions when I killed Nerissa, but when I got to the clearing and saw Rotor North, my district partner, dying there was a laps between then and when I had Attica pinned to a tree. I would've had her blood on my hands without knowing how it got there.

There is no doubt in my mind that the only way I made it through everything was because of those that loved me. Now orphaned, Jay moved into my home and took care of me. He established a schedule for me that I followed like clockwork. Some time would pass before those actions would have any meaning.

Distractions are amazing. Things that involve your hands that make you focus can keep your thoughts from drifting back to nightmares. My best friend at the time, Boron Welkin, would come over every day at school and provide me with puzzles that forced my mind to focus. I would go into my own world for a bit, but when I finished the puzzle then everything felt as if it shifted to the present. In other words the past and future had no effect on me, only the here and now.

Boron's parents, Elian and Rose, as well as his older brother, Gray, were over constantly. Gray worked the graveyard shift and stayed over at my place during the day. He may have slept the whole time, but I he allowed me to wake and talk to him anytime I needed to. When I had more control, the pair of us worked the same shift. Like his brother, he had me laughing and completely distracted from the nightmares.

As for relapses, yes they happened. One of my nightmares came true and Boron was picked for the arena. Jay knew better than anyone how to get me out of whatever world I retreated to and I was able to say goodbye to Boron. Most of that next week was a blur but I watched every second of those games. Before he died of a festered wound, I imagined that he was holding on for me. I told him that I promised to be all right. There was no lapse in memory. I promised and I always kept my word.

A few years later I would go into the arena myself. There was a nest of tracker jackers that, amazingly, I managed to avoid. Again, something you can see on film is me fleeing for my life and basically going crazy.

Other details about my experience in the arena and the aftermath can be found in a separate journal. Instead I'll continue about trackers. That incident when I was fourteen wasn't the only time I experienced the venom. To my shame, I inserted it into my veins on purpose.

The deaths of all those children, not just the ones from my district, along with the things I was forced to do in the Capitol, made me want to forget everything. Some are morphling addicts, but that wasn't the route I chose. I got access to a dumbed down version of the venom so that it would only show nightmares and not cause pain. Once again all my nightmares would come true. When I'd wake up, the life I had didn't seem so bad. I still had a husband who loved me despite everything and wonderful children. And I will admit a little delight in unnerving Snow.

Repeated experiences are what helped me to pick out patterns. Illusions with the venom seem to have a shimmering look about them. Being able to pick these out can help someone tell the difference between real and imaginary. Eventually I gained some control over my nightmares with the help of my father's final words: Play along.

To those that have been stung by trackers: I lived a nightmare. I lost both my parents and my best friend before my own trip into the arena. I had my loved ones threatened, forced into prostitution, and became a mentor to so many kids that had only a sliver of chance of making it out of the arena.

And yet I still went on living. I learned who it was that loved or cared about me. One of those individuals became my husband we have three, soon to be four, children that we adore more than anything. Life can be good again despite everything. Believe this is possible and you have taken the first step into recovery.

If you don't have something to hold onto, then hold onto this: darkness always gives way to light. Night must surrender to the dawn… and a new day is coming.


	5. Welkin Family Tree

**Contains Spoilers if you haven't read the 1st trilogy. **

**Asked for a family tree of Falon and Gray so here you go. Character List coming soonish (Up to 140 characters... had no idea I made up that many and I'm not done yet!)  
**

Grayson Elian Welkin=Falon Dawnson

1. Boron Jay=Evelyn Barns

-Falon

-Elian Seth

-Gwen Sorrel

-Red

2. Rotor Colvin=Lilac Peaks

-Chance (twin)

-Vixen Dawn (twin)

-Sariah Pepper

3. Clea Rose=Res Braddock

-Finch

-Donner Wolf

4. Grayson Aron=Heather Bell

-Warrick

-Karen Jenny

-Alara (born after war)


	6. Characters- Sunset

All right to make this easier on me (and because I want to get back to my story) I'm just doing this alphabetically according to books. So this page is all characters that appear (alive or dead) in "Sunset". Since this is your first exposure to these characters there are no spoilers.

**District 5**

Benton Scaler- Teacher in District 5.

Beth- Coworker of Falon Dawnson Welkin and Elian Welkin

Boron Welkin- Falon's best friend. Son of Elian and Rose Welkin and younger brother of Gray Welkin. Died as a tribute in the 23th Hunger Games.

Cody- Friend of Boron Welkin and Falon Dawnson

Elian Welkin- Husband of Rose Welkin. Father to Gray and Boron Welkin. Falon's boss

**Falon Dawnson- **Main Character. Orphan who lives with her 'uncle' Jay.

Gabby Scaler- Wife of Benton Scaler.

Ginger Braddock- Neighbor of Falon Dawnson Welkin. Unnamed in story

Grayson "Gray" Welkin- Friend of Falon Dawnson. Son of Elian and Rose Welkin and brother of tribute Boron Welkin.

Helen Parkins- District 5 Tribute in 23rd Hunger Games. Boron's district partner.

Jay Lane- Guardian of Falon Dawnson. Widower of Jenny Jensen Lane.

Jenny Jensen Lane- Wife of Jay Lane. Died during Dark Days. Cousin of Sariah Jensen Dawnson.

Kara- Classmate of Falon Dawnson

Kyle Harper- Friend of Boron Welkin and Falon Dawnson

Lillian North- Mother of Tribute Rotor North and wife of Tomas North Sr.

Logan- Classmate of Falon Dawnson

Mayor Hearth- Mayor of District 5 and father of Pepper.

Pepper Hearth- Only child of Mayor Hearth.

Rose Welkin-Wife of Elian Welkin. Mother to Gray and Boron Welkin.

Rotor North- District 5 boy tribute in 1st Quarter Quell

Sariah Jensen Dawnson- Wife of Aron Dawnson and mother of Falon. Died in childbirth along with 2nd child. Cousin of Jenny Jensen Lane

Stella- Classmate of Falon Dawnson. Family was against rebellion

Tomas North Jr.- brother of Tribute Rotor North. 2nd son of Tomas and Lillian North

Tomas North Sr.- Father of tribute Rotor North. Son of rebellion leader during Dark Days

**Capitol**

Anna Sassain- Escort for District 5

Bridle- Prep team District 5

Camry- Stylist for District 5 Tributes

Kala- Prep team District 5

Leo- Stylist for District 5 Tributes

Marlin Oleander- Original Host of the Hunger Games

President Galba- President Snow's predesessor.

Tress (Stylist)- Prep team District 5

**Tributes (by District)**

Blaze- District 1 Tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Shimmy- District 1 Tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Attica- District 2 tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Quintas- District 2 tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Nerissa- District 4 tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Miller- District 10 tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Clea Wolf- District 12 tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Colvin Donner- District 12 tribute 1st Quarter Quell


	7. Character List- Winter Storm

**!CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM "SUNSET"!  
**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**District 5 (alphabetical)**

Benton Scaler- Teacher in District 5.

Cassie- Runaway from District 5

Cody- Friend of Boron Welkin and Falon Dawnson

Elian Welkin- Husband of Rose Welkin. Father to Gray and Boron Welkin. Falon's boss

Gabby Scaler- Wife of Benton Scaler. Mother of Alun.

Ginger Braddock- Neighbor of Falon Dawnson. Mother of Drite Braddock. Died in Childbirth with him.

Grayson "Gray" Welkin- Friend of Falon Dawnson. Older brother to her best Friend, Boron Welkin.

Jay Lane- Guardian of Falon Dawnson. Widower of Jenny.

Jenny Jensen Lane- Wife of Jay Lane. Died during Dark Days. Cousin of Sariah Jensen Dawnson.

Kara- Classmate of Falon Dawnson Welkin

Kyle Harper- Friend of Boron Welkin and Falon Dawnson

Lark Braddock- Mother to Res Braddock and Aunt of Drite Braddock.

Lillian North- Mother of Tribute Rotor North and wife of Tomas North Sr.

Mayor Hearth- Mayor of District 5 and father of Pepper.

Pepper Hearth- Only child of Mayor Hearth.

Quad Brace- Member of District 5. Brother of Irma Brace

Res Braddock- Son of Lark Braddock and "little brother" to Drite Braddock

Rose Welkin- Wife of Elian Welkin. Mother to Gray and Boron Welkin.

Sariah Jensen Dawnson- Wife of Aron Dawnson and mother of Falon. Died in childbirth along with 2nd child. Cousin of Jenny Jensen Lane

Tomas North Jr.- brother of Tribute Rotor North. 2nd son of Tomas and Lillian North

Tomas North Sr.- Father of tribute Rotor North. Son of rebellion leader during Dark Days

Valance Cloud- Sister to Tribute Alara Cloud.

Willow- Tribute Sorrel's mother

**District 5 Tributes (alphabetical)**

Alara Cloud- District 5 Tribute 33rd Hunger Games. Sister to Valance Cloud.

Boron Welkin- Brother of Gray Welkin. Died as a tribute in the 23th Hunger Games.

Cori- District 5 Tribute 40th Hunger Games

Drite Braddock- District 5 Tribute 40th Hunger Games. Adopted brother of Res.

Estella Amps- District 5 Tribute 50th Hunger Games

Fermi Transser- District 5 Tribute 50th Hunger Games

Iris Troy- District 5 Tribute 26th Hunger Games

Irma Brace- District 5 Tribute 39th Hunger Games.

Jenner- District 5 Tribute 38th Hunger Games

Karen Bells- District 5 Tribute 50th Hunger Games

Lattice Junction- District 5 Tribute 50th Hunger Games

Orrick Storms- District 5 Tribute 45th Hunger Games.

Poppy Netters- District 5 Tribute 45th Hunger Games

Red Thorton- District 5 Tribute 39th Hunger Games.

Rotor North- District 5 boy tribute in the 1st Quarter Quell.

Seth Gears- District 5 Tribute 26th Hunger Games

Sorrel- District 5 Tribute 38th Hunger Games

**Other Tributes **

Unnamed son of Jade- Son of Victor Jade. District 1 Tribute for the 33rd Hunger Games

Statilia- District 2 Tribute 33rd Hunger Games

Nerissa- District 4 tribute 1st Quarter Quell

Tress (tribute)- District 11 Tribute 26th Hunger Games

Unnamed daughter of Holly- District 9 Tribute 50th Hunger Games

**Victors (By District)**

Jade- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 1

Casca- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 2

Scorpus- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 2

Beetee "Volts"- HG Universe Character. In/Out of books starting with "Winter Games". Younger days mentioned. District 3

Mags- HG Universe Character. In/Out of books starting with "Winter Games". Younger days mentioned District 4

Rhanis- Victor of 31st Hunger Games. District 4

Zain- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 4

**Falon Dawnson Welkin- **Main Character. Victor of the 1st Quarter Quell. District 5

Porter- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 6

Veronica- Victor of 38th Hunger Games. District 6

Woolf- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 8

Garth- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 9

Holly- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. District 9

Jannie Wright- Victor of 32nd Hunger Games. District 10

Chaff- HG Universe Character. Victor of 45th Hunger Games. Early scenes with him in "Winter Storm" mentioned in "Dawn". District 11

Seeder- HG Universe Character. Victor of 23rd Hunger Games. Life saved by Boron Welkin in the 23rd arena. District 11

Amaranth Oaks- Victor of the 15th Hunger Games. Friend of Falon Dawnson. District 12

Haymitch Abernathy- HG Universe Character. Victor of 2nd Quarter Quell. In/out of stories starting with "Winter Storm". District 12

**Capitol (alphabetical)**

Anna Sassain- Escort for District 5

Bridle- Prep team District 5

Caesar Flickerman- HG Universe. Host of the Hunger Games

Camry- Stylist for District 5 Tributes

Fang- Stylist for District 5 Tributes.

Helios- Stylist for District 5 Tributes.

Kala- Prep team District 5

Ketch- Capitol Official in District 5.

Leo- Stylist for District 5 Tributes

Liam- Assistant to President Galba

Lyla- Peacekeeper in District 5

Marcus Panthra- Advisor to President Galba and Snow.

Marlin Oleander- Original Host of the Hunger Games

Messalina Galba- Daughter of President Galba.

Novius- Stylist for District 5 Tributes

Plutarch Heavensbee- HG Universe Character. Childhood scene explored in "Winter Storm".

President Galba- President Snow's predesessor. Father of Messalina.

President Snow- HG Universe Character.

Tress (Stylist)- Prep team District 5

-**SPOILERS!**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**You Sure?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**-****District 5 (spoiler alert)**

Alun Scaler- Only child of Benton and Gabby Scaler.

Boron "Ron" Peaks- Youngest of Blane and Pepper Peaks

Boron Jay Welkin- Eldest child of Gray and Falon Welkin. Married to Evy and father of four.

Cherry Peaks- Twin of Lilac Peaks and Daughter of Blane and Pepper Peaks

Clea Rose Welkin- 3rd child of Gray and Falon Welkin.

Grayson "Aron" Welkin- 4th child of Gray and Falon Welkin.

Lilac Peaks- Daughter of Blane and Pepper Peaks.

Rotor Colvin Welkin- 2nd son to Gray and Falon Welkin. Husband of Lilac Peaks and father of three.


	8. Character List- Dawn

**!CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM "SUNSET" AND "WINTER STORM"!  
**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**District 5 (Alphabetically)**

Alun Scaler- Only child of Benton and Gabby Scaler. Later Teacher in District 5

Boron "Ron" Peaks- Youngest of Blane and Pepper Peaks

Boron Jay Welkin- Eldest child of Gray and Falon Welkin. Married to Evy

Braden- Jace's Grandson. Friend of Vixen Welkin

Cassie- Runaway from District 5

Cherry Peaks- Twin of Lilac Peaks and Daughter of Blane and Pepper Peaks

Clara- Coworker of Boron and Aron Welkin

Clea Rose Welkin- 3rd child of Gray and Falon Welkin.

Felton- District 5 worker assigned to District 13

Gabby Scaler- Wife of Benton Scaler. Also from District 13. Mother of Alun.

Garrett Hills- Father of Victor Thora Hills and her sister Leah. Old friend of Falon, Gray, and Boron Welkin.

Grayson "Aron" Welkin- 4th child of Gray and Falon Welkin.

Grayson "Gray" Welkin- Husband of Falon Dawnson Welkin

Jace- Coworker of Boron and Aron Welkin

Jon- Friend of Res Braddock

Lark Braddock- Mother to Res Braddock and Aunt of Drite Braddock.

Leah Hills- Sister to Victor Thora Hills

Lilac Peaks- Daughter of Blane and Pepper Peaks.

Mayor Hearth- Former Mayor of District 5. Father of Pepper Peaks

Nat- Friend of Res Braddock

Payson- Falon Welkin's boyfriend

Pepper Hearth Peaks- Wife of Blane Peaks and mother of 3. Only child of Mayor Hearth. Became mayor of District 5

Quad Brace- Riot leader in District 5. Brother of Irma Brace

Raiden- Vixen Welkin's boyfriend

Res Braddock- Son of Lark Braddock and "little brother" to Drite Braddock (victor).

Rotor Colvin Welkin- 2nd son to Gray and Falon Welkin.

Tomas North Jr.- brother of Tribute Rotor North. 2nd son of Tomas and Lillian North

Valance Cloud- Sister to Victor Alara Cloud.

Wendy- Coworker of Boron and Aron Welkin

**Victors**

Cashmere- HG Universe Character. Victor of unknown Hunger Games. Tribute in 75th Hunger Games

Gloss- HG Universe Character. Victor of unknown Hunger Games. Tribute in 75th Hunger Games

Jade- Victor of unknown Hunger Games

Brutus- HG Universe Character. Victor of unknown games.

Casca- Victor of unknown Hunger Games

Enobaria- HG Universe Character. Victor of 62nd Games.

Scorpus- Victor of unknown Hunger Games

Beetee "Volts"- HG Universe Character. In/Out of books starting with "Winter Games". Younger days mentioned

Annie Cresta- HG Universe Character. Victor of 70th Hunger Games. Arena explored a bit in "Dawn" when Finch Braddock goes in

Finnick Odair- HG Universe Character. Victor of 65th Hunger Games

Mags- HG Universe Character. In/Out of books starting with "Winter Games". Younger days mentioned

Rhanis- Victor of 31st Hunger Games.

Zain- Victor of unknown Hunger Games

Alara Cloud- Victor of 33rd Hunger Games. Sister to Valance Cloud.

Drite Braddock- Victor of the 40th Hunger Games. Adopted brother of Res.

Falon Dawnson Welkin- Victor of the 1st Quarter Quell. Wife of Gray Welkin and mother of four.

Kolb Jenkins- Victor of 60th Hunger Games. Died in district during rebellion.

Thora Hills- Victor of 57th Hunger Games. Sister to Leah Hills. Died in Capitol during rebellion

Porter- Victor of unknown Hunger Games

Veronica- Victor of 38th Hunger Games.

Blithe- HG Universe Character. Victor of unknown games.

Johanna Mason- HG Universe Character. Victor of 71st Hunger Games.

Cecelia- HG Universe Character. Victor of unknown games.

Woolf- Victor of unknown Hunger Games.

Garth- Victor of unknown Hunger Games.

Holly- Victor of unknown Hunger Games.

Jannie Wright- Victor of 32nd Hunger Games.

Wayne Studd- Victor of unknown Hunger Games. Tribute in 75th Hunger Games

Chaff- HG Universe Character. Victor of 45th Hunger Games. Early scenes with him in "Winter Storm" mentioned in "Dawn"

Seeder- HG Universe Character. Victor of 23rd Hunger Games. Life saved by Boron Welkin I in the arena

Amaranth Oaks- Victor of the 15th Hunger Games. Friend of Falon Dawnson.

Haymitch Abernathy- HG Universe Character. Victor of 2nd Quarter Quell. In/out of stories starting with "Winter Storm"

Katniss Everdeen- HG Universe Character. Games saw through another's eyes. In/out of "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Peeta Mellark- HG Universe Character. Games saw through another's eyes. In/out of "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

**Tributes**

Foxface- HG Universe Character. Arena explored through another's eyes

Gwen Sky- District 5 Tribute 56th Hunger Games.

Jenner- District 5 Tribute 38th Hunger Games

Sorrel- District 5 Tribute 38th Hunger Games

Warrick Sky- District 5 Tribute 56th Hunger Games. Volunteered so sister wouldn't die alone

Maysilee Donner- HG Universe Character. Niece of Colvin Donner. Tribute in 50th Hunger Games

**Capitol**

Aurelia- Avox from the Capitol. Granddaughter of Marcus Panthra

Gaius- Avox from the Capitol. Former Peacekeeper

Placidus- Escort for District 5 after Anna Sassin

Atlas Saddler- Rebel from the Capitol. One of Plutarch's people

Caesar Flickerman- HG Universe Character. Host of the Hunger Games

Helios- Stylist for District 5 Tributes. One time only in 50th Hunger Games

Ketch- Capitol Official in District 5.

Marcus Panthra- Advisor to President Galba and Snow. Grandfather of Aurelia and Rebel leader. Friend and pretend lover of Falon Welkin

Messalina Galba- Daughter of President Galba. Friend of Falon Welkin and Rebel leader.

Novius- Stylist for District 5 Tributes

Plutarch Heavensbee- HG Universe Character. Childhood scene explored in "Winter Storm". In/out of "Dawn"

President Galba- President Snow's predesessor. Father of Messalina and forced lover of Falon Welkin

President Snow- HG Universe Character.

**SPOILER ALERT (New Characters)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Ye be warned.**

**?**

**?**

**Other Districts**

Brinna Paylor- HG Universe character. First name given by 'Sohypothetically' fan fiction. Couple scenes for her in "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Kasha- Commander of District 9

Delly Cartwright- HG Universe Character. Becomes a friend of Vixen Welkin

Gale Hawthorn- HG Universe Character. Scenes in "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Alma Coin- HG Universe Character.

Boggs- HG Universe Character. Commander in District 13

Commander Luca- Commander in District 13

Jackson- HG Universe Character. Second-in-Commander in District 13 under Boggs

Laurie- Vixen Welkin's roommate in District 13

Lessie- Vixen Welkin's roommate in District 13

Marus Aurelius- HG Universe character. First name given by 'Sohypothetically' fan fiction. Couple scenes for him in "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Sas- Vixen Welkin's roommate in District 13

Soldier Gabe- District 13 soldier

Sums- assistant to "Volts"

Alton Scaler- Mentioned only. Brother of Benton Scaler. Taken from District 13 while in school and never heard from again

Aurelia- Avox from the Capitol. Granddaughter of Marcus Panthra

Chance Welkin- Twin of Vixen. Son of Rotor and Lilac Welkin

Donner Wolf Braddock- 2nd child of Res and Clea Braddock.

Elian Seth Welkin- 2nd child of Boron and Evy Welkin

Falon Welkin II- Eldest child of Boron and Evy Welkin

Finch Braddock- 1st child of Res and Clea Braddock.

Gaius- Avox from the Capitol. Former Peacekeeper

Gwen Sorrell Welkin- 3rd child of Boron and Evy Welkin

Heather Bells- Wife of Aron Welkin. Mother of three. Sister of tribute Karen Bells

Karen Jenny Welkin- 2nd child of Aron and Heather Welkin

Placidus- Escort for District 5 after Anna Sassin

Sariah Pepper Welkin- 3rd child of Rotor and Lilac Welkin

**Vixen Dawn Welkin- **POV character. Twin of Chance. Daughter of Rotor and Lilac Welkin

Warrick Welkin- Eldest child of Aron and Heather Welkin


	9. Character List- Silent Games

**!Spoiler Alert: Characters on this list include some from original trilogy and their fates!**

**-List is according to place of origin. I'll update list if/when I add new characters. **

**District 5**

Alara Welkin- 3rd child of Aron and Heather Welkin.

Alun Scaler- Only child of Benton and Gabby Scaler. Later Teacher in District 5

Benton Scaler- Teacher in District 5. Originally from District 13. Ran away after war

Boron "Ron" Peaks- Youngest of Blane and Pepper Peaks. Named after Boron Welkin who took tesserae out for Blane (who was raising his three siblings on his own).

Boron Jay Welkin- Eldest child of Gray and Falon Welkin. Married to Evy and father of four.

Braden- Jace's Grandson. Friend of Vixen Welkin

Chance Welkin- Twin of Vixen. Son of Rotor and Lilac Welkin

Cherry Peaks- Twin of Lilac Peaks and Daughter of Blane and Pepper Peaks

Clea Rose Welkin Braddock- 3rd child of Gray and Falon Welkin. Married to Res Braddock and mother of two. Died in childbirth.

Donner Wolf Braddock- 2nd child of Res and Clea Braddock.

Elian Seth Welkin- 2nd child of Boron and Evy Welkin

Elenor Boule- Vixen Welkin's cousin. Daughter of Cherry (Peaks) and Jensen Boule.

Emi Boule- Vixen Welkin's cousin. Daughter of Cherry (Peaks) and Jensen Boule.

Falon Welkin II- Eldest child of Boron and Evy Welkin

Grayson "Aron" Welkin- 4th child of Gray and Falon Welkin. Husband of Heather Bell

Grayson "Gray" Welkin- Widower of Falon Dawnson. Referred to as 'Papa' in Silent Games.

Gwen Sorrell Welkin- 3rd child of Boron and Evy Welkin

Heather Bells- Wife of Aron Welkin. Mother of three. Sister of tribute Karen Bells

Jensen Boule- Uncle to Vixen. Husband of Cherry Peaks. Died in the Rebellion.

Jossie Peaks- Vixen Welkin's Aunt. Wife of Boron "Ron" Peaks.

Karen Jenny Welkin- 2nd child of Aron and Heather Welkin

Leah Hills- Sister to Victor Thora Hills

Lilac Peaks Welkin- Wife of Rotor Welkin and mother of three. Daughter of Blane and Pepper Peaks.

Mayor Hearth- Mayor of District 5 and father of Pepper. Secretly from District 13

Payson- Falon Welkin's boyfriend

Pepper Hearth Peaks- Wife of Blane Peaks and mother of 3. Only child of Mayor Hearth. Became mayor of District 5

Raiden- Vixen Welkin's boyfriend. Died during rebellion in District 5.

Rath Peaks- Vixen Welkin's cousin. Son of Boron "Ron" Peaks and

Res Braddock- Widower of Clea Braddock and father of two. Son of Lark Braddock and "little brother" to Drite Braddock (victor). Died during the rebellion.

Rotor Colvin Welkin- 2nd son to Gray and Falon Welkin. Husband of Lilac Peaks and father of three.

Rotor North- District 5 boy tribute in the 1st Quarter Quell.

Sariah Pepper Welkin- 3rd child of Rotor and Lilac Welkin

Valance Cloud- Sister to Victor Alara Cloud.

Vixen Dawn Welkin- Twin of Chance. Daughter of Rotor and Lilac Welkin

Warrick Welkin- Eldest child of Aron and Heather Welkin

**Capitol**

Agrippina- Rebel from the Capitol. One of Plutarch's people

Aurelia- Avox from the Capitol. Granddaughter of Marcus Panthra

Caesar Flickerman- HG Universe. Host of the Hunger Games

Carina- Rebel from the Capitol. One of Plutarch's people

Cressida- HG Universe character. Rebel from the Capitol. News director.

Effie Trinket- HG Universe Character. Scenes found in "Silent Games"

Gaius- Avox from the Capitol. Former Peacekeeper

Hector Phoenix- Capitolist making trouble for new government.

Maia- Survivor of bombing of Capitol children. Vixen Welkin's patient.

Marcus Panthra- Advisor to President Galba and Snow. Grandfather of Aurelia and Rebel leader. Friend and pretend lover of Falon Welkin

Messalina Galba- Daughter of President Galba. Friend of Falon Welkin and Rebel leader.

Pollux- HG Universe Character. Rebel from Capitol. Avox and cameraman in Cressida's team.

Plutarch Heavensbee- HG Universe Character. Childhood scene explored in "Winter Storm". In/out of "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

President Galba- President Snow's predesessor. Father of Messalina and forced lover of Falon Welkin

President Snow- HG Universe Character. Rise to power explored briefly in "Winter Storm"

Vulcan Hawks- Rebel from the Capitol

**Other Districts (By District)**

Ama Burke- daughter of adviser Lilyah (District 2) "Sohypothetically" character from "Building the Dream"

Kreg Burke- Son of adviser Lilyah (District 2) "Sohypothetically" character from "Building the Dream"

Lilyah Burke- Adviser to President Paylor. (District 2) "Sohypothetically" character from "Building the Dream"

Charity- District delegate child (District 6)

Helen- District delegate child (District 7)

Brinna Paylor- HG Universe character. First name given by 'Sohypothetically' fan fiction. Couple scenes for her in "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Jeth- District delegate child (District 9)

Delly Cartwright- HG Universe Character. Becomes a friend of Vixen Welkin

Gale Hawthorn- HG Universe Character. Scenes in "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Alma Coin- HG Universe Character.

Boggs- HG Universe Character. Commander in District 13

Commander Luca- Commander in District 13

Laurie- Vixen Welkin's roommate in District 13 during rebellion

Lessie- Vixen Welkin's roommate in District 13 during rebellion

Marus Aurelius- HG Universe character. First name given by 'Sohypothetically' fan fiction. Couple scenes for him in "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Sas- Vixen Welkin's roommate in District 13 during rebellion

Sums- assistant to "Volts" during rebellion (District 13)

**Victors and Tributes**

Finch Braddock- 1st child of Res and Clea Braddock. Died as a tribute in the 70th Hunger Games (2nd Place).

Beetee "Volts"- HG Universe Character. In/Out of books starting with "Winter Games". Younger days mentioned

Alara Cloud- Victor of 33rd Hunger Games. Sister to Valance Cloud. Died in 75th Hunger Games

Drite Braddock- Victor of the 40th Hunger Games. Adopted brother of Res. Died in the 75th Hunger Games (24th place).

Falon Dawnson Welkin- victor of the 1st Quarter Quell. Wife of Gray Welkin and mother of four. Died during 56th Hunger Games at home.

Kolb Jenkins- Victor of 60th Hunger Games. Died in district during rebellion.

Thora Hills- Victor of 57th Hunger Games. Sister to Leah Hills. Died in Capitol during rebellion

Katniss Everdeen- HG Universe Character. Games saw through another's eyes. In/out of "Dawn" and "Silent Games"

Peeta Mellark- HG Universe Character. Games saw through another's eyes. In/out of "Dawn" and "Silent Games"


	10. Characters from Hunger Games

Here's a list of all the characters I borrowed from the Hunger Games Trilogy and another Fanfiction which books you can find them in.

**HG Characters- I do not own any of these**

Alma Coin- Dawn and Silent Games

Annie Cresta- Dawn and Silent Games

Aurelius (Marus)- Dawn and Silent Games. First name given by "Sohypothetically"

Beetee "Volts"- Winter Storm, Dawn, and Silent Games

Blithe- Dawn

Brutus- Dawn

Cecelia- Dawn

Chaff- Winter Storm and Dawn

Cressida- Silent Games

Delly Cartwright- Dawn and Silent Games

Effie Trinket- Silent Games

Enobaria- Dawn

Finnick Odair- Dawn

Foxface- Dawn

Gale Hawthorne- Dawn and Silent Games

Haymitch Abernathy- Winter Storm, Dawn, and (maybe) Silent Games

Jackson- Dawn

Johanna Mason- Dawn and Silent Games

Katniss Everdeen- Dawn and Silent Games (mentioned only)

Mags- Winter Storm and Dawn

Maysilee Donner- Winter Storm

Paylor (Brinna)- Dawn and Silent Games. First name given by "Sohypothetically"

Peeta Mellark- Dawn and Silent Games

Plutarch Heavensbee- Winter Storm (1 scene), Dawn, and Silent Games

Pollux- Silent Games

President Snow- Winter Storm and Dawn

Seeder- Sunset (mentioned briefly), Winter Storm, and Dawn

**Characters from "Sohypothetically" (borrowed with permission)**

Ama- Silent Games

Kreg- Silent Games

Lilyah- Silent Games


	11. Peaks Family Tree

Family Tree for Blane and Pepper Peaks

Blane Peaks= Pepper Hearth

1. Lilac Peaks= Rotor Welkin

-Chance (twin)

-Vixen (twin)

-Sariah

2. Cherry Peaks= Jensen Boule

-Elenor Boule

-Emi Boule

3. Boron "Ron" Peaks= Jossie Emmett

-Rath Peaks


End file.
